


The Fallen Angel

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [14]
Category: TheDarkEmoPoemsvyscareygirl15fromdeviantart TheDarkEmoPoems DarkPoetry DarkEmotionalPoems
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Angel

The Fallen Angel   
As struggles  
fade off  
The Angel   
of the light  
fades off  
because my wounds  
haven’t heal  
but some half  
I’m half   
light  
with the   
dark   
Black wings  
of   
A fallen angel  
beauty   
of it   
amazes me   
that’s my way  
to show  
I’ve struggle   
a lot   
to get   
to my place  
Inner peace   
Going back  
New place  
where I can  
be me   
my new self   
but still me   
I’m just   
The Fallen Angel  
that   
climb up   
to their   
feet   
to get away  
from   
the awful things  
that hurt us   
Heal away   
from those  
awful  
scars   
Everyone has  
their   
own   
Fallen Angel  
behind them  
to their   
shadow   
that follows  
them   
Showing   
there aren’t alone  
with anything  
Here’s my   
Fallen Angel  
That’s me   
Trying to   
move forward   
heal away   
from my scars   
I battle through  
Only shadow   
I see   
is   
The Fallen Angel  
Behind me  
that’s   
me   
as   
The Fallen Angel


End file.
